Balada Trimens Dan Kagura
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Master Bob memberikan sebuah misi kepada Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren untuk meluluhkan hati seorang wanita yang selalu menempati peringkat 1 dalam kategori 'The Most Coolest Woman Wizard' di Weekly Sorcerer, Kagura Mikazuchi. Mampukah mereka berempat meluluhkan hati Kagura dengan iming-iming foto bugil Jenny? RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Sedikit OOC, Gaje, Rada absurd, dan...sulit didefinisikan dengan layak, hahay**

**Master Bob memberikan sebuah misi yang cukup sulit bagi Team Trimens Blue Pegasus. Dengan adanya Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki sang pria metroseksual yang wangi, Hibiki Lates sang 'Hundred Night', Eve Thylm sang 'Holy Night', dan Ren Akatsuki sang 'Silent Night', belum tentu mampu membuat hati seorang penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel yang bernama Kagura Mikazuchi luluh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Villa Master Bob yang juga sebagai markas utama guild Blue Pegasus...

"Ichiya-san" Ucap Master Bob dengan nada kemayu.

"Ichiya disini, men..." Jawab pemimpin Trimens itu sambil berpose ala dirinya, tak lupa efek blink-blink nan berkilauan senantiasa menjadi backgroundnya.

"Hibiki-kun"

"Hibiki Lates hadir" Sorot lampu yang remang-remang membuat kehadiran sang penyihir pria paling populer itu menjadi lebih 'wah'.

"Eve-kun"

"Hai *bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'ya'* Master" Pria kecil berambut pirang itu berjalan pelan ke depan Master Bob sembari mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah depan layaknya pose Holy Night.

"Terakhir, si hitam manis Ren-kun"

"Saya siap, Master" Ucap Ren dengan pose membelakangi Master mereka, tak lupa tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyibak rambut hitamnya sehingga terkesan keren.

"Trimeennsss..." Ichiya berpose ala bangau *coba bayangkan sendiri XD* masih tetap dengan background yang sama, blink-blink. Kemudian di belakangnya ketiga personil Trimens dengan pose yang masih sama, tampil sejajar.

"At youurr seerviicceee" Ucap Hibiki, Eve, dan Ren kompak.

"Men..." Yang ini tambah Ichiya.

"Hohoho, selalu tampil dengan gaya yang oke ya cowok-cowok manis nan cute" Puji Master Blue Pegasus itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil pangeran-pangeran tampan dari Blue Pegasus ini, Bob-sama?" Tanya Ichiya sembari menyisir rambut gondrongnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku memanggil kalian berempat ke sini adalah untuk menjalankan misi. Tapi, ini bukan misi biasa loch ganteng" Kata Master Bob seraya meminum jus apelnya, sehingga di ujung gelas yang berisi jus itu nampak noda merah bekas lipstiknya.

"Apakah itu misi membunuh atau menangkap monster?" Tanya Hibiki penasaran.

"Atau misi mencari benda berharga yang hilang?" Pertanyaan sederhana ini keluar dari mulut Eve.

"Atau jangan-jangan, misi untuk merayu wanita cantik Master?" Ren ikut-ikutan bertanya juga.

Ctik. Master Bob menjetikan jari besarnya yang menurutnya seksi itu.

"Betul sekali Ren-kun yang cakep. Tepatnya untuk merayu wanita ini" Sedetik kemudian sebuah kertas yang berukuran cukup besar ia perlihatkan baik-baik kepada keempat anggota guildnya itu. Dan kertas berwarna cokelat muda itu memuat foto seorang wanita yang pastinya sudah mereka semua kenal. Dan tepat di atas foto wanita yang sedang membawa sebilah pedang itu tertulis nama KAGURA MIKAZUCHI.

Hibiki : "Ki..kita disuruh..."

Eve : "U..untuk merayu..."

Ren : "Ka..Kagura?"

Ichiya : "Parfum Kagura-san pasti tak berbeda jauh dengan parfum Erza-san. Hmmm, men..."

Tiba-tiba saja ketiga pria tampan nan flamboyan dari guild Blue Pegasus itu berfantasi yang tidak-tidak.

**Hibiki POV**

"Kagura-chan, ini kubelikan secangkir kopi susu hangat agar kau merasa selalu cantik di pagi hari ini" Aku duduk di samping Kagura-chan, kemudian dengan hati-hati aku sodorkan secangkir kopi yang beraroma sweety ini.

Kagura perlahan menengokan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Mau apa kau?"

'Glek'. Kini sebilah pedang menakutkan Kagura-chan telah menyentuh leherku yang keren ini.

**Eve POV**

"Kagura-san, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sesopan mungkin. Takut kalau-kalau wanita dingin nan misterius ini marah.

"Hn"

Kupasang senyum yang paling manis semampuku. "Emm, sore hari yang indah ya Kagura-san?"

"Hn"

Aduh, wanita ini bukan dingin lagi. Tapi nyaris bisu kali ya? Sedari tadi aku bertanya sopan jawabannya cuma hn hn doang.

Coba sekali lagi, pasti bisa.

"Ano, Kagura-san ngomong-ngomong sedang ngapain disini nih?"

Perlahan, wajah Kagura menoleh ke arahku.

Matanya kini berubah merah. Taringnya memanjang. Pedang yang tak pernah ia buka mendadak ia buka secepat kilat, kemudian ia hunuskan ke jantungku.

"Membunuh laki-laki sepertimu!"

**Ren POV**

"Err, maaf ya. Aku numpang duduk di sampingmu"

Degup jantungku berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Lebih cepat daripada ketika harus merayu Erza ataupun Lucy malah.

"Namamu Kagura Mikazuchi kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedatar dan sekeren mungkin.

"Iya"

"Emm, bukan maksudku untuk merayumu. Tapi...kau sungguh wanita yang menarik"

"Maksudmu?" Kagura menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya sungguh-sungguh tajam setajam pedangnya mungkin. Aku sepertinya akan mati jika terus ditatapnya seperti ini.

"Maksudku, kau wanita yang menarik walau sikapmu pendiam dan tenang" Kataku.

"Jika seperti ini masih menarik hah?"

JLEBBB.

'A..aku ditusuknya, si..sial'

Sepertinya Ichiya-san pun punya fantasinya tersendiri. Mari kita lihat sama-sama.

**Ichiya POV**

snif..snif, snif..snif..

"Kagura-san, parfumu sungguh...meennn"

"Apa katamu?"

JDUUAAKKK

"Meeennn!" Aku langsung terbang menuju cakrawala padahal belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

**End Of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren POV**

Seluruh wajah personil Trimens kini benar-benar pucat pasi. Tak bisa dipercaya bahwa misi mereka kali ini adalah untuk merayu seorang wanita yang pernah menduduki peringkat satu dalam kategori 'The Most Coolest Woman Wizard' dalam majalah Weekly Sorcerer selama 5 tahun berturut-turut.

"Tapi Bob-sama, apa misi kali ini tidak kelewatan?" Wajah Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi cemas.

"Benar Master. Misi macam apa ini?" Tambah Hibiki.

"Lebih baik aku harus melawan seratus monster di Pandemonium daripada harus merayu seorang wanita kulkas seperti Kagura" Eve tak mau kalah.

Sang Master genit itu menggeleng pelan "Owh jelas tidak. Aku punya hadiah istimewa bagi siapa saja dari kalian berempat yang sanggup merayu penyihir wanita itu. Mau gak cin?"

Ren Akatsuki mengacungkan tangannya "Apa hadiahnya Master?"

Master Bob berbisik lirih "Kuberi foto Jenny yang sedang mandi tanpa busana loch. Aku kebetulan punya tiga lembar fotonya"

Hibiki merebahkan diri ke lantai dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke angkasa raya, kedua pipinya memerah, bola matanya berbentuk love-love (slow motion).

Eve menggigiti jarinya sendiri dengan wajah kawaii. Tak lupa fantasinya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Ren tatapannya kosong. Tapi sebuah sebuah ekspresi penuh harap terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Seorang bidadari cantik seperti Jenny pasti mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang menggoyah sukma dan mencabik raga, Men..." Ichiya berputar-putar 360 derajat selama sepuluh kali, kemudian berpose keren ala dirinya dengan bercak-bercak darah yang menghiasi lubang hidungnya.

"Serius Master?" Teriak anggota Trimens bersamaan.

Master Bob mengangguk mantap "Serius ich. Udah sana pergi. Hati-hati di perjalanan cin"

Tak sampai satu menit, keempat pria womanizer dari Blue Pegasus itu sudah meninggalkan Villa Master Bob secepat mungkin.

"Semoga sukses yach" Pria gemuk berkepala gundul itu kemudian menghabiskan sisa-sisa jus apelnya.

.

.

.

Kini keempat penyihir andalan guild Blue Pegasus itu sudah sampai di pintu masuk guild Mermaid Heel.

"Waw waw waw, disini banyak wanita cantik" Hibiki heboh sendiri. Efek love-love nan pinky terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, ini kan guild khusus wanita" Kata Eve.

"Psst, diam. Biar aku yang ketuk pintu besar ini supaya wanita-wanita kesepian dari Mermaid Heel mencari-cari kita sang perjaka-perjaka maskulin ini" Ucap Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki dengan pedenya.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Tanpa menunggu begitu lama, pintu guild pun terbuka dari dalam.

"Ada perlu apa ya tuan-tuan sekalian?" Itu Beth Vanderwood yang membukakan pintu.

"Ano, nona manis berambut cokelat tua. Kami sang pangeran-pangeran romantis dari Blue Pegasus ingin bertemu dengan salah satu mawar cantik dari Mermaid Heel yang bernama Kagura-san" Kata Ichiya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seseksi mungkin. Padahal menurut orang lain malah ngebikin merinding setengah mati.

Kedua mata Beth berkedip-kedip. Berkedip-kedip lagi. Sebuah ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum lebar tak luput segera ia hadirkan.

"TRIMENS BLUE PEGASUS? KYAAA!"

"I..iya benar. Adu..duh" Ren merasa risih karena dirinya lah yang pertama kali dipeluk-peluk oleh salah satu anggota Mermaid Heel itu.

'Huh, kenapa wanita berdada rata ini sih yang muncul?' Keluh Hibiki Lates dari dalam hatinya.

"Beth-san, apa kamu tahu dimana Kagura-san?" Tanya Eve.

Beth Vanderwwod menoleh ke arah Eve dengan cepat, kemudian ia segera memeluk laki-laki cute itu dengan gemasnya.

"Waahhh ini Eve Thylm yang imut itu kan? Kyaaa, aku sebenarnya ingin memelukmu sejak kita bertemu di Daimato Enbu"

"Ehh?" Eve pun kelimpungan.

"Bau tubuhmu wangi sekali Eve-kun" Wanita berbaju biru itu memeluk tubuh Eve dengan erat.

"Terima kasihlah kepada parfum dari Ichiya-sama" Ichiya numpang lewat di layar.

"Err Beth-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami. Kagura-chan nya ada?" Tanya Hibiki.

Beth melepaskan pelukannya "Kagura-chan? Ada kok. Kenapa tidak tanya dari tadi?"

'Ternyata selain rada jelek wanita ini pendengarannya kurang bagus ya' Batin Ren sembari sweatdrop di tempat.

"Sebentar ya aku panggilkan. Mari masuk. Tenang saja kok, anggota yang ada cuma aku dan Kagura-chan saja. Master kami beserta Arania-chan, Risley-chan, serta Miliana-chan kebetulan sedang pergi" Setelah itu Beth segera mempersilahkan keempat anggota Blue Pegasus itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu guild mereka yang megah.

"Waahhh, dekorasinya bagus sekali ya sensei" Hibiki terkagum-kagum melihat berbagai macam ornamen-ornamen indah berbau kewanitaan *bukan bau vagina lho ya XD* yang berjejer rapi di setiap dinding maupun sudut ruangan ini.

"Hm, benar Hibiki. Apalagi aku suka aroma parfum yang tersebar di sekitar sini" Ichiya menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sehingga lubang hidungnya terbuka amat lebar "Benar-benar, Men..."

"Sofanya juga indah dan cantik sensei" Eve mengomentari beberapa sofa yang berjejer dengan rapi di ruangan itu yang juga bermotif biru lautan.

"I..itu" Semua mata menoleh ke arah Ren yang sedang terpaku memandangi sesuatu.

"Me..men"

Sebuah foto berukuran amat besar terpampang dengan jelas di tembok sebelah kanan. Foto seorang Kagura Mikazuchi yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi berukiran puteri duyung. Kagura mengenakan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa, sebuah pedang andalannya dipegang dengan erat di pahanya.

"Bahkan Kagura-chan lebih populer ketimbang Masternya" Kagum Hibiki.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

Sebuah suara dingin nan datar dari seorang wanita membuyarkan kekaguman empat orang pria yang sedang duduk manis. Suara yang pernah mereka dengar di Daimato Enbu. Suara yang datar namun...terdengar seksi.

Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, dan Ren menoleh ke arah Kagura yang baru saja datang dengan efek slow motion. Ingat? Sloowww motion.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

Seorang Kagura Mikazuchi yang selalu menutup auratnya *ealah bahasanya* dengan menggunakan pakaian tertutup rapat dari ujung kaki hingga leher kini terlihat hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna putih yang bergambar kelinci lucu, sebuah rok selutut berwarna hitam, dan alas kaki sebuah sandal bulu-bulu bermotif babi imut.

Pipi keempat pria flamboyan itu memerah seketika.

'Aku jujur baru pernah melihat Kagura-chan berpakaian rada minim seperti ini' Batin Hibiki.

'Waw, ternyata dibalik sifat misteriusnya ternyata Kagura-san mempunyai selera yang imut nan girly juga' Batin Eve.

'Aku jadi lupa akan hadiah tiga buah foto Jenny setelah melihat sosoknya ini' Batin Ren.

snif..snif, snif..snif..

Dengan secepat kilat, Ichiya segera menciumi betis mulus Kagura sambil sedikit meraba-raba.

"Kagura-san, betismu sungguh berbau klasik *apa maksudnya ya?*. Parfum yang baru pernah kucium dari seorang wanita pendiam seperti Kagura-san benar-benar membuatku mabuk kepayang"

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel itu.

"Mingir kau!"

JDUAKKK

Ichiya sukses di gampar oleh pedang Kagura hingga meluncur menabrak pot bunga.

"Sensei!" Teriak trio Trimens bersamaan.

"Kagura-san sungguh, Men..." Ucap sensei Trimens itu dengan pose nungging akibat nyusruk dan tertimpa pot bunga.

"Err Kagura-chan, mereka kan tamu kita. Sebaiknya kita sopan kepada mereka" Saran Beth dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Biar saja Beth. Mereka yang mulai duluan" Ujar Kagura masih dengan nada datar dan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah semuanya. Ini Kagura-chan ada disini. Sebaiknya aku tinggal ya. D..dah" Rekan satu tim Kagura itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu.

'Sebaiknya aku harus cepat. Semakin cepat semakin baik' Batin Hibiki.

'Karena sensei sudah mulai duluan, aku juga akan segera memulai' Batin Eve.

'Sepertinya Hibiki dan Eve sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku jug tak amu kalah' Batin Ren.

"Kagura-chan, silahkan duduk jangan sungkan" Dengan ramah yang dibuat-buat, Hibiki sang Hundred Night segera mempersilahkan wanita di hadapannya itu untuk duduk.

"Duduk? Ini kan ruang tamuku dan bukan ruang tamumu"

Hibiki sweatdrop "I..iya sih ya, hehe. Oke, ayo duduk dulu biar ngobrolnya enak"

Walaupun Kagura terkesan ragu, tapi pria paling populer di majalah Weekly Sorcerer itu tetap ngotot untuk mengajaknya duduk.

"Nah kalau duduk kan jadi enak ngobrolnya. Emm, Kagura-chan mau sesuatu yang menarik gak?" Tanya Hibiki sambil duduk mendempet ke arah Kagura.

Alis kanan wanita ahli pedang itu terangkat "Hn? Menarik? Sudahlah, to the point. Apa maksud kali..."

Hibiki langsung menyela "Tentu menarik. Lihat ya Kagura-chan"

Pria berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menyibakan rambutnya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah berkilauan dengan mata yang tajam dan berbulu lentik, serta bibir yang sedikit basah dan seksi *menurutnya sih*.

"Lihatlah wajahku Kagura-chan. Menarik bukan?" Sebuah background bintang-bintang berkilauan yang berwarna pink menambah suasana menjadi 'wah'.

Kagura hanya memandangi wajah pria yang konon digandrungi oleh banyak wanita se-Fiore itu dengan tatapan 'flat'. Iya, 'flaattt' alias daattaarrr.

1 detik...

5 detik...

15 detik...

30 detik...

24 jam *plak! nggak ding. Abaikan*

Hibiki dan Kagura masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti 30 detik sebelumnya.

"E..err..errr" Perlahan wajah rekan Eve dan Ren itu memucat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, senyumnya mulai runtuh, dan paling parah bulu mata palsunya satu per satu ambrol!

Giliran Eve beraksi!

"Permisi Kagura-san. Boleh minta waktunya?" Ucap Eve dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis dan sesopan mungkin.

"Hn. Sebaiknya cepat kalian katakan ap..." Belum selesai adik Simon itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eve tiba-tiba menyela.

"Kagura-san, anda benar-benar cantik. Sungguh" Pujinya dengan jurus yang sama seperti ketika merayu Erza dulu di Villa Blue Pegasus.

Tapi lain Erza lain Kagura...

Kagura dengan wajah datarnya masih menatap Eve. Pria bertubuh kecil itu pun jadi salah tingkah.

'Gila, seumur-umur aku berhadapan dengan ratusan perempuan baik dari yang masih kecil, remaja, perawan, ibu-ibu, janda, hingga nenek-nenek sekalipun belum pernah ada yang sedingin ini' Batin Eve panik.

"Emm, anda sungguh manis"

Masih datar.

"Kagura-san benar-benar imut"

Masih datar.

"Kagura-san kawaii"

Mulai menampakan wajah bosan.

"Ano, seksi"

Menguap.

"Menggairahkan deh"

Menatap tajam ke arah Eve.

"Membuat horny"

Pedang andalannya dipegang erat dan siap dihunuskan.

"KYAAA!" Walhasil, Eve Thylm sukses dibuat lari tunggang-langgang dengan jeritan ala wanita.

Ren Akatsuki tak mau kalah.

"Kagura Mikazuchi, bukan maksudku untuk mendekatimu. Tapi, tubuhmu memancarkan daya magnet yang mengakibatkan aku mendekat secara otomatis" Gombal Ren dengan gayanya yang cool itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Sunguh aku muak dengan kalian semua. Cepat katakan tujuan kal..." Lagi-lagi kalimatnya disela oleh anggota Trimens.

"Warna rambutku yang hitam mengkilap ini senada dengan warna bulu di bawah pusarmu itu. Sepertinya kita cocok" Gombal Ren lagi dengan sembrononya. Maksud hati mau menyamakan warna rambutnya dengan warna aksesoris bulu-bulu di rok Kagura yang sama-sama hitam, tapi wanita andalan guild Mermaid Heel itu mengira bahwa yang dimaksud 'bulu' itu adalah j*mb*t XD

Kagura menggertakan giginya karena jengkel.

"Kagura, aku tahu ayahmu pasti seorang pedagang ya?" Gombal Ren lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Wanita berbandana putih itu menghela nafas panjang berulang kali.

"Ayahku sudah lama mati sejak aku lahir" Jawabnya dengan tempo yang dibuat sepelan mungkin dan intonasi yang dibuat semantap mungkin.

DOONNGGG!

Ren Akatsuki game over!

"Bilah pedang...kebencian..."

'Ibu, ayah, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusul kalian ke surga' Batin Ren dengan tubuh yang terasa benar-benar lemas.

(SFX : Blue Pegasus Ost)

Bau-bauan wangi nan merusak nostril tiba-tiba saja tercium di ruangan itu.

"Parampam..cucuru..parampam..cucuruuu..."

Seorang pria berkemeja putih dan berambut gondrong oranye berjalan mundur perlahan sembari menjetikan jarinya sesuai irama yang pas.

"Parampam..cucuru..parampam..cucuruuu..."

Pria itu berjalan mundur ke arah sebaliknya sambil terus menjetikan jarinya.

Langkah kakinya ia hentikan, kemudian ia tolehkan kepalanya dengan amat pelan ke arah Kagura yang sedang terdiam membisu karena saking shocknya.

"Kagura-san..."

"Ai..." Ichiya merentangkan tangan kirinya lurus ke arah samping.

"Shi..." Tangan kanannya di angkat ke udara.

"Te..." Kaki kirinya ia tekuk kebelakang persis sudut 90 derajat.

"Ruuu..." Kepalanya ia tegakan ke atas sedikit, diiringi dengan kedipan mata kanannya.

Background langit malam yang dihiasi beberapa bintang jatuh terlihat dengan jelas di belakang tubuh ketua Trimens itu.

"Men..." Tambahnya sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Sen..sensei" Kagum Hibiki masih dengan pose tidak elit, telentang di lantai.

"Bos..." Eve memandangi bosnya itu dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ketua..." Ketika nyawanya hampir di ujung tanduk, pria paling tinggi di Trimens ini tak bisa mneyembunyikan apresiasinya terhadap aksi indah ketuanya barusan.

Hening.

krik..krik..krik..

Hening.

krik..krik..krik..

"Pedang yang terhunus!"

ZRAATTT

"MEENNN!" Ichiya sukses terbang menuju ke ujung cakrawala.

Ketiga pria anggota Trimens kini sedang meratapi nasibnya yang sepertinya harus berakhir sama seperti Ichiya, terbang menuju garis horison.

"Kagura"

Sebuah suara pria yang cukup familiar membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu terhenyak.

"Ro..Rogue?"

"Ayo Kagura. Aku akan menemanimu ke makam kakakmu, Simon" Kata seorang pria berambut hitam lurus, Rogue Cheney.

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum kecil sembari berjalan ke arah Rogue.

"Lho-lho, ada apa ini? Barusan ada bencana alam ya?" Beth Vanderwood yang baru saja datang dengan membawa beberapa toples cemilan langsung terkejut begitu melihat ruang tamu guildnya yang kini seperti kapal pecah saja.

"Beth, aku pergi dulu bersama Rogue ya. Kau urusi ketiga tamu kita dari Blue Pegasus itu" Perintah Kagura, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Rogue dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Hiks..hiks bodohnya aku. Ternyata ia sudah berpacaran dengan naga kembar itu' Tangis Eve dalam hati.

'Huaaa, gagal deh melihat foto Jenny tanpa bra dan celana dalam' Ratap Hibiki dalam hati juga.

'Sial, aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi kepada sensei dalam hal menggombal' Gerutu Ren dalam hati juga tentunya.

Melihat ketiga pria yang sudah menjadi idolanya sedang terkapar tak berdaya, sebuah cengiran misterius nampak di wajah Beth Vanderwood.

"Eh daripada gak ngapa-ngapain, mending mainan aja yuk bertiga di kamarku" Ajak Beth dengan nada menakutkan.

'Mainan?' Hibiki.

'Di kamar?' Eve.

'Bertiga?' Ren.

"Ayolah pria-pria tampan"

Sedetik kemudian...

"SENSEEIII TOLOONNGGG!"

**-OWARI-**

**Hohoho, akhirnya selesai juga fic yang bertujuan untuk menistakan Trimens dan Ichiya.**

**Terima kasih ya atas waktu dan kesempatan yang sudah diluangkan untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Review, kritik, saran, ataupun flame author persilahkan kok :)**


End file.
